Emulator Problems FAQ
Common Questions New systems emulated Is there an emulator for the 3DS, VITA, PS3, Xbox360, Wii U, PS4, Xbox One? Some of them 3DS - Citra is the only legit one but it is in its early stages and can not run any commercial games at this moment PS3 - Rpcs3 is the only PS3 emulator and can run a decent amount of games,such as After Burner Climax.It is still in development Xbox360 - Xenia is the only Xbox360 emulator out there,and can also run a decent amount of games,but still has many bugs Wii U - The only and vary recent Cemu is a Wii U emulator in development.It can not run any games perfectly,but there are videos that show the emulator running Mario Kart 8 at a very slow speed with lots of bugs.It is showing lots of progress The VITA,PS4,and Xbox One do not have any emulators yet,any site that claims it has a working emulator of these systems is a scam. Specs Can I run emulator here? See: Computer specs Blurry PS2 Why is my PS2 game blurry? It's either interlacing or a filter in the game itself. For the former, switching the de-interlacing mode with F5 may help, and may cause flicker or screen shaking. For the latter, hacks are required. Either Aggressive-CRC if the game is listed there, or skipdraw (toy with the number, 1-100) might work otherwise. ECM format I downloaded a PSX game from emuparadise. It's in .ecm format and won't open in an emulator. Why? ECM is a compressed format. You need to decompress using PakkISO or ECM Tools (both provided on the emuparadise download page). It'll output as a .bin usually, which is what the .cue uses to load the game. Note that recent SVN builds of PCSX-R DO allow loading of ECM files, however it's recommended to unpack them anyway. Keybinds in lilypad I use PCSX-R with LilyPad, but the esc key and various others don't work! In the keyboard Input API (radio buttons in the top left of the LilyPad options), choose raw input. Archives I downloaded a file in a zip/rar/7z format, and inside it are a lot of files labelled either r00/r01 etc, part1/part2 etc or 001/002 etc files. What are these? It's a split archive, usually RAR. Make sure you have 7-Zip installed. Do not use WinRAR. Extract all those files somewhere. Then, right click on the first in the sequence (e.g. r00/part1/etc) and, depending on the program used, should have an "Extract Here" command. Use it; it'll output the files you're looking for. You can then proceed to delete all those r0x/partx/etc files if you want. PS3 controller How do I connect my PS3 controller to my computer? Use XInput Wrapper SCP. Save states My save states do not work in the new version of the emulator I downloaded. Why? Save states are not compatible between different versions of emulators, or between different emulators. Don't rely on them. Use real/battery saves which typically can be transfered, even if they need converted first. Mednafen save states Save states do not work in Mednafen PSX. ''' Save states are not enabled in Mednafen PSX, and will not be added until the developer feels that the emulator is mostly finished. Multi track games '''The PlayStation 1 game that I downloaded came with a lot of tracks. How do I play it? You need to create/run the cue sheet (.cue). Support for multi-track games can be found in Mednafen, RetroArch, and PCSX-R. ePSXe does not support such features and should not be used. PSP audio PSP emulation has no audio. ''' See: http://emulation-general.wikia.com/wiki/PPSSPP#Common_problems_and_fixes: Filetypes '''Help, I've downloaded a file and I don't know what it is? What's the difference between these files? Check out the List of filetypes for information on what's what, and where to use it. Mednafen memory cards To transfer memory cards, follow this guide. Also, in games with multiple discs with saves that carry over, you have to follow the same procedure. Using RetroArch#Transfer_PS1_Memory_Card_Files New version is slower The new version of an emulator is slower than the previous version. Why? As emulators develop, they generally become more accurate, emulating more of the system's functions. This results in greater compatibility, and fewer glitches but at the expense of speed. More CPU power is needed. It may make sense to use an older version that works well for a specific game if your system is not able to handle the modern version. But newer versions may also be optimized or perform more efficiently as well. Black lines in PS2 games Generally speaking of PCSX2, not game specific. Those lines are caused by scaling to a non-integer internal resolution (anything other than XxNative), texture filtering (Check that shit off or to half at most), improperly offset textures(TC offset hack, Wild Arms hack), or improperly handled texture edges(Sprite hack). Native resolution for the most part fixes those. But software rendering may be required as well. Specific games See this article for problems with specific games. more info : link Category:FAQs